As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option available to users is information handling systems. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information. Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems often use memory to store data and/or instructions. Broadly speaking, the term memory refers to computer components, devices, and recording media that retain digital data used for processing for some interval of time. A commonly-used type of memory is known as dynamic random access memory (DRAM). DRAM is a type of random access memory that stores each bit (or cell) of data in a separate capacitive element within an integrated circuit. Because capacitors leak charge, the information eventually fades unless the capacitor charge is refreshed periodically. Such refreshing of DRAM cells limits useful work performed by a memory system and consumes power. As the density and operating frequency of DRAMs increase, so too do limitations on useful work and the power consumed by DRAMs. Limitations on useful work will reduce overall system performance and efficiency. Consumption of additional power may lead to higher operating temperatures for the DRAMs and the information handling systems in which such DRAMs are present, which may affect operability of an information handling system and its components. In addition, such consumption of power may lead to higher operating costs due to increased energy costs associated with operation, as well as costs associated with cooling systems to mitigate increased temperatures.